simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Republic of Erusea
Belka, officialy the 'Principality of Belka '(Aquitanian: Fürstentum Belka), is a country located on White Giant. It is a member of the Union and part of the Union's common market. History Early history Belkans had lived in northeastern Nassau until they migrated to present day Belka sometime in the 8th century. The Belkans had established various independent states ruled by various monarchs. Middle Ages Spread of Christianity During the late 1100's, the Knights of St. Harold, an organization of foreign Crusaders originated from Gadsden, converted the Belkans to Christianity by force. They took control of all Belka except for the southern cone. Foreign rule By the 1400's foreign kingdoms owned all of Belka's land until the mid 1600's when the kingdoms were weakened and the locals revolted. Colonization When shipwrecked Aquitanians led by admiral Karl Wulff landed on the southern tip of Belka in 1732, he and his crew decided to build a settlement and claimed it for the Aquitanian Emipre. The Aquitanian Empire recognized the settlement and made it an imperial colony named "Belka" in 1733. The Aquitanian Empire also sent its troops and civilians there to expand the colony northwards and found the city of Dinsmark, which had made it as the colony's capital. However various kingdoms had pushed back the Aquitanians and destroyed the city of Dinsmark. But the city was rebuilt sometime after the Aqiutanians defeated various kingdoms in the early 1740s. The expansion of the colony soon spread northwards with the locals intermarrying Aquitanians starting in the late 1740's. Independence When the Aquitanian Empire was defeated in the Great Five Years War, the empire were forced to accept the Treaty of Norford. One of which includes the granting of independence to the crown colony of Belka. The crown colony had declared independence on November 1928. Most Aquitanians fled to Aquitania after the deceleration of independence. However Aquitanians living in the county of Kershon (located in the southern cone [Aquitanian: Kersün]) continue to stay in Belka. They thus make up the majority of the county's population. The newly established Belkan parliament had appointed Johan I of the count of Drossel as the first prince of Belka. Recent events Kastellan's rule In August 3175, a military coup led by Ekkehard Kastellan had overthrown the government due to the its handling of Belka's declining economy. Kastellan had established a right-wing dictatorship with his Rald Party as the only legal party in Belka. The regime had improve Belka's economy at that time. However the regime also revoke the rights of minorities. Including Aquitanians who live in the county of Kershon and elsewhere in Belka. The Aquitanians had revolted several times to restore their rights but were brutally suppressed by the military. Relations between Aquitania had deteriorated due to the supresion of the Aquitanians. The thriving economy and living standards however do not last for long. As the economy in White Giant suffered a recession in the early 3210's, Belka's economy declined sharply as well as Belka's living standards and the value of the Belkan mark. In December 3217, thousands rally in Dinsmark for the resignation of Kastellan. Kastellan was assassinated by a sniper while he was convincing his supporters that the protests were orchestrated by Aquitania. Democratization After Kastellan's assassination, the Belkan parliament appointed one of Kastellan's successor, Gilbert Vüddeken as chancellor (with the other as Viktor Toisch). Vüddeken had made a series of reforms reforms to democratize Belka. including legalizing all other parties, and reintroducing rights of minorities Vuddeken also tried to improve Belka's economy, living standards, and the value of the Belkan mark, and restore relations between Aquitania. However in January 3218, Aquitanian rebels in Kershon had taken over Belka's capital and hold the count hostage. the rebels demanded either autonomy (possibly turning the county into a duchy) or annexation to Aquitania. The Belkan government responded by sending the army to dispatch the rebels. The rebellion lasted for three years resulting in around 67,000 deaths. The army also rescued the count of Kershon almost after the rebellion ended. Labor Party's rise and fall In 3221, Belka had made its first parliamentary elections for the first time since 3175 with the Labor Party winning most seats. The parliament also appointed Gustav Schmidt as chancellor in June in the following year. Schmidt had made reforms that were unpopular to the conservatives in Belka. One of which was the legalization of gay marriage and the release of Kastellan's assassin Oliver Falisch which sparked protests in Dinsmark and other cities in Belka. Schmidt also put politicians and military leaders on trial for embezzlement and the deaths and disappearances during Kastellan's regime. A terrorist organization calling itself the "Falcons of Dawn" had committed terrorist acts north of Belka. their goal were the release of all politicians and military leaders during Kastellan's era - who were on trial at the time - and the resignation current government. All of this made the Labor Party announcing they will not run for parliamentary elections in 3225. However this is not enough to satisfy the Falcons of Dawn. New Belka Party's rule During the 3225 parliamentary elections, the New Belka Party won most seats and appointed Wendel Vermann as chancellor. In 3226, the Belkan army had tried to seize the headquarters of the Falcons of Dawn. However members of the organization who are still inside the headquarters had burned the headquarters and themselves with it. Resulting of the deaths of hundreds and the end of the organization's reign of terror. Most of the members of the Rald Party had been put on trial for their alleged support for the organization. All of this had made the New Belka Party's popularity rise. However the benefit did not last for long. When Vermann overspent Belka's treasury for various military weapons to satisfy military leaders, Belka had forced to accept a loan from the World Bank. Resulting in a drop of the party's popularity. Return of the Labor Party The Labor Party had won most seats in the 3229 parliamentary elections and made Johan Wettel as chancellor. Wettel had paid back the loan offered by the World Bank and made Belka joined the Union (along with its common market a year later). All of this had made the Labor Party's popularity to rise. In 3241, Wettel had announced he will be replaced as candidate and chairman of the Labor Party by Felix Flatchuff due to his old age. Belka joined the Council of Centau On November 3242. Geography Belka's land in the south is less than 500 feet. The north however, is between 500 to 1000 feet. Floods were common in Belka until the government build dikes, canals, dams, and sluices to prevent floods in the late 1960's Government Belka had faced democracies and dictatorships during most of its history. However the current government is a democracy. National government Belka is a constitutional monarchy. A hereditary prince or princess of the house of Viennesia (Aquitanian: Wiensien) serves as the monarch and head of state. The constitution, proclaimed in 1928 and later amended, provides for a democratic government, with legislative power vested in a bicameral national legislature called the Chamber of Deputies. Executive authority is exercised by the monarch (the prince or princess) and by the chancellor and his cabinet. The chancellor is the leader of the party or coalition of parties with a majority of seats in the Chamber of Deputies. Ministers are appointed by the monarch, but they are responsible to the Chamber of Deputies. Local government Belka is divided into 12 counts ruled by a hereditary count from each dynasty along with elected officials. Politics Belka has five major political parties. These are the Labor Party, The Belkan Republican Party, The New Belka Party, and The Belkan Proletariat Party. Belka also has ten smaller parties. Courts The highest court is the Superior Court, which acts as a court of appeals and also appoints a court of assizes to hear criminal cases. Demographics Ethnic groups Ethnic Belkans make up 76 percent of the population. Aquitanians are the largest minority group in Belka. Making up 21 percent of the population. Most of them live in Belka's south. Other minority groups include Jews, Kievans, Bulgars, Dacians, Old Belkans, and Kershonian Balts. They make up 3 percent of the population. Ethnic clashes are rare, although some tension exists in Kershon between Kershonian Balts and Aquitanians. Languages The official language of Belka is Aquitanian. Aquitanian has several regional dialects in Belka, which vary according to a region's history and the influence of other cultures on the region. Aquitanian dialects spoken by north Belkans, for example, show some Uralic influence, while southern dialects reflect more Aquitanian traits. Old Belkan is also widely used, primarily in the north. Religion Roman Catholics make up 75 percent of the population. While followers of Lux Templaerum (primarily Aquitanians) make up 20 percent of the population. Unspecified religions make up 5 percent of the population. Way of life approximately three-quarters of Belkans live in urban areas. The rest live in rural areas. Life styles in Belka's cities differ greatly from those in its villages. Belkan city dwellers cope with such typical urban problems as housing shortages and traffic congestion. although many live in poverty, some enjoy the modern conveniences and government services that the cities offer. villagers generally live as much as their ancestors did hundreds of years ago. Most of them make a bare living by growing crops and tending animals. Social issues The newly rich in Belka are mostly entrepreneurs who have taken advantage of growth opportunities, while the newly poor are those who depended on the state welfare system and, in the absence of that system, suffer. Homelessness and hunger are rampant. Crime is also rampant, especially corruption, with much economic activity controlled by “mafia” clans based in industrial centers in Belka's south. The influence of organized crime often reaches into the highest levels of government. Residents of Belka's large cities are burdened by housing shortages and high rents. Economy The Belkan economy had changed hands since its independence in 1928. At that time most of its industries were privately owned. All industries as of today are all state owned due to Belka's discouragement of enterprises during Ekkehard Kastellan's rule. Category:Countries